ringerfandomcom-20200214-history
RINGER
Ringer is a CW television series starring Sarah Michelle Gellar. On May 13, 2011 it was reported that the project had been picked up to series by The CW. Its pilot aired Tuesday, September 13, 2011. In October 2011, the CW picked up a full twenty-two-episode season. Series synopsis Twin sisters Bridget and Siobhan (Sarah Michelle Gellar) have been at odds and find that their lives are both unraveling at the same rate. Bridget is on the run from the mob and in order to survive she takes over Siobhan's life after she mysteriously disappears. She soon discovers her estranged sister's life isn't as mundane as she had once thought. Characters *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Bridget/Siobhan Martin, a young troubled woman wanted by the mob, goes on the run and takes on the life of her recently departed, wealthy twin sister Siobhan.Ringer Cast, Bios, Sarah Michelle Gellar *Nestor Carbonell as Victor Machado, an FBI agent whose job it is to keep Bridget safe. *Ioan Gruffudd as Andrew Martin, Siobhan's husband who becomes suspicious of his wife's new behavior. *Mike Colter as Malcolm Howard, Bridget's AA sponsor. *Tara Summers as Gemma Gallagher, Siobhan's best friend. *Kristoffer Polaha as Henry Gallagher, Gemma's husband who was having an affair with Siobhan. Production It was announced in early 2011 that Sarah Michelle Gellar would be starring in a pilot for CBS entitled Ringer. Filming for the pilot began in March 2011 in New York City.Sandra Michelle Gellar has landed in NYC Gellar will serve as executive producer alongside Peter Traugott and Pam Veasey.Sandra Michelle Gellar has landed in NYC The pilot was directed by Richard Shepard and written by Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder.CSI: NY's Pam Veasey to Run Sarah Michelle Gellar - Led Ringer for CBS Although the pilot was filmed in New York, the series will predominantly be filmed in Los Angeles. The pilot was picked up to series on May 13, 2011, by CBS's sister network, The CW. Following this, ABC Studios, which co-produced the pilot, pulled out from the series, citing displeasure of the network move.Sarah Michelle Gellar's 'Ringer' To Get Picked Up By CW, Disney Pulls Out" On May 17, 2011, it was announced that Warner Bros would now be the co-producers.CW picks up Secret Circle Hart of Dixie On May 19, 2011, it was announced that the show will air in the fall on Tuesdays at 9/8 Central.Sarah Michelle Gellar set to star in CBS pilot, 'Ringer' Casting Casting announcements for the series began in January 2011. First to be cast was Sarah Michelle Gellar, who was sent the script and will also serve as executive producer. Gellar is set to play Bridget, as well as her twin sister Siobhan Martin.The CW's Fall Schedule: Sarah Michelle Gellar Back on Tuesdays, Nikita Makes Move Next to be cast was Nestor Carbonell as Victor Machado,Sky Living buys UK rights to Ringer, starring Sarah Michelle Gellar followed by Ioan Gruffudd and Mike Colter, Gruffudd will play Andrew Martin, and Colter will play Malcolm Howard.Ioan Gruffard makes the cast Tara Summers later joined the series as Gemma Gallagher,Four Actors Join Broadcast/Cable Pilots with Kristoffer Polaha being the last actor to be cast in March 2011, Polaha will play Henry Gallagher.The CS Network Announces fall 2011 Premiere Dates Seasons Critical reception In June 2011, Ringer was one of eight honorees in the "Most Exciting New Series" category at the Critics' Choice Television Awards, voted by journalists who had seen the pilots.Sarah Michelle Gellar set to star in CBS pilot, 'Ringer' International Distrubution Sky Living has picked up the series in the UK, Louisa Forsyth, acquisitions manager at BSkyB said of the pick-up, "Securing Ringer exclusively for Sky Living demonstrates yet again our commitment to owning the very best in primetime US drama". The first season will start airing from September 29, 2011. In Canada, it will air on Global TV starting September 16, 2011. On July 28, 2011, it was announced that Mediaset España Comunicación has bought the rights to air Ringer in Spain. On August 25, 2011, Television Business International announced that the French Group M6 has renewed its output deal with CBS, which includes Ringer. In Australia Ringer also aired on Network Ten on October 9, 2011, but has since been dropped and moved to its sister channel, Eleven on February 20, 2012 until further notice. Studio Universal bought the exclusive rights for Latin America (Argentina, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay, Venezuela and Chile among others)and RAIbought the rights for Italia to broadcast Ringer on channel Rai 2 in 2012. DSTV has started to broadcast Ringer in South Africa on M-Net Series. Accolades Here are a list of Awards and Noms RINGER has recieved. Gallery: RingerOpening.jpg Ringer promo.jpg TopWinner.png Bbox-rin-premiere-bonusbox 095453-8f0a6e-300x131.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png RINGER titlecard 2.png Ringernew title.png ringer-29.jpg Ringer_Wiki.png References Category:Show Category:Seasons